


Mad Season

by Behira-the-Bard (Acacia_Zane)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacia_Zane/pseuds/Behira-the-Bard
Summary: Relic Malfunctions and A Personal Haunting: Canon scenes between Johnny and V.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V
Kudos: 8





	Mad Season

**Author's Note:**

> Writing exercise trying to get into the head of the character during the game.

“You don’t look like you can handle finding the closest Buck a Slice, let alone find Hellman.” The jerk of the elevator coming to a stop halts V’s response as she has to focus on keeping a grip on the wall to keep from falling. She stumbles on her way out, all her optics fuzzing out and an ominous “Relic Malfunction” flashing. Coughing, V barely makes it to a nearby crate tucked into the corner. There’s a spray of blood across her palm and another voice echos her confusion.

The clang of a stool being slammed down spikes the pain, hard, and she leans over and vomits. “Gonna decomish before we learn how to rip the chip out.” He’s not wrong. At this rate they’re not gonna get anywhere other than the morgue. Or not, since she’ll be gone and he’ll just keep going.

V spits out the remaining blood and bile in her mouth before turning back to the man glaring at her. “Leave me alone.”

Light bounces off the red lenses of his glasses and V squints as the corridor becomes distressingly bright for a moment. Johnny sneers, “So you can get yourself offed by some low-rank Tyger Claw or caught by ‘Saka? You’re a baby deer with a broken leg and it’s the middle of hunting season.”

A twitch of her head sends her balance reeling and she breathes deep trying to focus. “Barely been a day since you wanted me dead, said so yourself.” Curling over, she runs her fingers through her hair, pushing the thin layer of sweat on her brow, into her temples.

Even when he’s not talking, there’s a weight to his presence; somehow the Relic is passing on the data without her looking. It’s like being in a dark room and sure something is in the shadows. Her own private haunting. Johnny sighs, “Thought I made it pretty clear I changed my mind. Not looking to see you dead because of this stupid chip or if I can help it, your own fuckin’ ignorance. I’m gonna get you out of this.”

Her fingers settle into the fresh scabs around the data port. “Wow, the concern is touching but I’m not buying it. You were pretty gung-ho about killing me yourself; how about you just wait a while and the chip will do it for you.” Glancing up, she sees him watching her.

Johnny’s sitting close enough that it’s easy enough to focus on him, or maybe the Relic is just prioritizing data. “Look, you think you’d handle waking up in some shit merc’s head better? But I’d be a fuckin’ fool not to take advantage. So maybe take a sec and listen to me. We can help each other here.”

The thing is, V wants to be angry about it. It’s so much easier to hold on to the rage rather than the fear. Nothing, since she woke up in that landfill, has been easy for her, and the man or memory or whatever in front of her and in her head hasn’t done any good so far. “Help each other.” She laughs, “You’re fifty years in the fucking grave, what could you possibly offer me?”

Johnny leans in, “Listen, I know things. Where we can save your life, who can help us do that. You’ll get rid of the chip, I’ll smash ‘saka — win, win kid. Soulkiller’s what we need and Mikoshi’s how we grab it.”

“Arasaka? For fucks sake Johnny, one suicide mission not enough for you?” V might be desperate, hell she sure is fuck is curious but even she’s not so naive as to miss the point. Whatever con Johnny was trying to pull had one goal. And she had an unfortunate first-hand memory of how badly that had gone last time.

V shoves stands, spite keeping her knees locked as her vision spins. “I may just be some dumbfuck kid playing at the major leagues, but at least I learn from my mistakes. So whatever bullshit show you’re planning can go straight to hell. Not looking to make our second death as pointless as the last.”

He glitches back into focus right in front of her, close enough to grab her arm. “Look, you just focus on not getting yourself killed by some Scav and I’ll find us a way to Alt Cunningham.”

“Who the hell is Alt?” But Johnny has disappeared again. “Great.” V heads down the corridor, swiping a bottle of water from a nearby food stall. Blood and bitterness and a near overwhelming feeling of desperation are spat out on the ground as she hits the nearest travel terminal.

**Author's Note:**

> Been forever since I wrote anything so feel free to leave comments. Concrit Welcome.


End file.
